mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CrashBash
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Mortal Kombat 9 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Smoke. (Talk) 00:09, June 11, 2010 Shao Kahn in gameplay * --'BernardWolf' (talk) 16:44, June 26, 2010 (UTC) With the upmost respect, I don't think that proves he is playable yet. CrashBash 12:18, June 27, 2010 (UTC) *Playable or not, he's in the gameplay itself, right there. That's Cinematic cutscene or anything. --'BernardWolf' (talk) 16:00, June 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: False information Blocked the IP for two weeks. If someone is doing that and I'm not here to notice, don't hesitate to notify me on my talk page. SmokeSound off! 14:10, June 27, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you. CrashBash 05:52, June 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Harassment Taken care of. SmokeSound off! 19:26, June 30, 2010 (UTC) * An additional note - this also serves as a warning for you. Don't continue to be confrontational with him when his ban is up if he comes back. Though, I applaud you in taking the right course of actions and not getting too confrontational with him. - Wagnike2 21:35, June 30, 2010 (UTC) * Thank you. I'll try my best, although I really can't make rash promises. It's not always easy for me to gather when I'm overpushing myself. Regardless, I will try. CrashBash 22:25, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Excuse Me If the Classic Sub-Zero is not in MK9 then why does it say he is on his appearances. That Sub-Zero is the classic. iMansoorferoz (Talk) 2:00 July 14 2010 :First of all, please sign your name. Second of all, I have already told you. CrashBash 20:48, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :That's better. So, second of all....because it's not "Classic Sub-Zero". Classic Sub-Zero is meerly a title given to a playable form...the elder Sub-Zero already has a name in Noob Saibot and all his information, including his MK1 and 9 appearances, as Sub-Zero, are already included. More to the point, we don't even need the "Classic Sub-Zero" article. :Let me put it this way....was Sub-Zero called "Classic Sub-Zero" in MK1? Is he in MK9? The answer is no. He is simply called "Sub-Zero". All we need to know is he is the older, the one known as Noob Saibot. That's it. He is not Classic Sub-Zero, he is Noob Saibot. CrashBash 21:04, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : Confession Hey CrashBash, a while back I was adding a bunch of those one-sentence pages, and you were telling me to stop. I figured you people would add more to those pages. Ridiculously, I was only trying to add up a 1,000 articles. I was kind of new to this wiki site, I only started editing like 7 months ago. Today, I just kind of learned how to send messages here all myself without being taught. I looked at my messages and I had like two or three messages from you and I don't ever look at my messages. Just a curiosity, did you get your name from the game Crash Bash, a Crash Bandicoot game? I loved that game. 19:46, July 27, 2010 (UTC)MK Master :Oh, no, it's all OK. You were new at first and I didn't want to go too hard on you. And to answer your question, yes, I did. Me too. CrashBash 12:21, July 29, 2010 (UTC) The examples on the Forces of Darkness I agree, I think that my original example with Dairou is just fine. People keep on adding Scorpion or other characters. I was just like, "Whatever," at that point and my last edit was the links to the character pages the previous editor had neglected to properly add. But you're right, one example is fine. --Nave Ninja 22:20, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Goro in Mortal Kombat 9! Hey there Crashbash! I was thinking in ask you this: Did you think Goro will be playable in the upcoming game and be the sub-boss? Cause you can clearly see that are two last character slots in the official character selection screen! One is obviously from Shao Khan and the other is possibly from Goro! because he is one of the most iconic bosses in Mortal Kombat ever! Ed Boon himself said that, in Goro's Bio Card! :Please remember to sign your name when chatting on a talk page. To answer your question, it had crossed my mind...the last two spaces did seem suspicious. But it's not my place to say whether it will be Goro, or even Shao Kahn, in there. CrashBash 16:41, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Playstation Magazine did not confirm any characters. I saw your comment on the talk section for MK9, and I myself saw scans of the article. They basically said, "We're expecting them to fill the roster with the usual assortment of gods, freaks and weirdos, like Liu Kang, Kitana, Smoke, Sonya Blade and others." They just said that it would be cool to get those characters in. They are not confirmed like Kano and Cyrax are. --Nave Ninja 20:22, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :I know...I actually found said scans myself. Now, I must admit, it does seem like a rather convincing "guess", mostly because they mentioned Smoke, a character I don't think just anyone would immediately think of MK-wise, and also it wouldn't be surprising given the nature of the game and characters....but at the end of the day, it is still just a guess. CrashBash 14:54, August 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Vandal IP Not obvious vandalism; simply a user not really knowing how to add information. Warning given. SmokeSound off! 19:03, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... The title says it all. :( Brittonbubba. P.S., I saw 2 people swear on this wiki. One said "dammit" in their summery and one said "sh**" in a poor attempt at humor when he deleted all the info on Quan Chi's article and typed in "quan chi sh**s on salads." I really hated that stuff. Thank goodness you people turned it back to normal. :Dammit is hardly a swear word. CrashBash 16:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, but it still counts as profanity. Look on en.wikipedia.com. Brittonbubba. P.S., Please accept my apology. I don't want to get banned. :'( :No P.S.s, please. Your signature comes at the end, not midway through. CrashBash 19:03, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Brittonbubba - that episode on the Quan Chi article is called vandalism, and the user was dealt with accordingly. I do not have a rule against swearing here (this is a wiki about an M-rated series of games, I couldn't really give a crap about swearing), but do exercise common sense. SmokeSound off! 19:30, August 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Idiot user He can enjoy an infinite ban. The little nerd can go find someone else to waste his computer time on. At least before his parents notice and make him sit in a corner. SmokeSound off! 18:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, Smoke. I can't believe it....I was trying to be civil with him too....but he came out of nowhere. CrashBash 18:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : :Who are you talking about? Brittonbubba ::Don't worry about it. SmokeSound off! 13:14, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Added an Reception section to Mortal Kombat (2011) Yep, I did it =D! I found an Reception in the wikipedia page and I helped the team from this wikia just to help you all! Tesshu, When The Law Fails to Serve Justice one can buy Justice.ps: that section above, its not about me, isn' it =( ? 18:49, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :You can't just copy and paste from Wikipedia! And no "P.S.'s" either. CrashBash 18:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) A quick heads-up I've got to leave soon, but before I go, this guy just started editing pages: http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:184.153.196.220 He's adding, under the trivia section, fights that they were involved with during the intro scene to Armageddon. The problem is that he doesn't link to other character pages, the Battle of Armageddon pages, sometimes doesn't even mention that it's during the MK:A intro, and uses odd wording like "If you look really hard after X happens, you'll see Y fighting Z." I've undone all of his edits so far, because they're better served under the Character Relationships section, really, and I don't think it's needed information. Johnny Cage fighting Darrius for ten seconds during the intro, that's hardly important imformation. --Nave Ninja 19:42, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Stories I can't tell my ideas here, and if i do, it wont come in the game. If i contact NS, the change is a bit bigger. Melf-16 18:45, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :You are NOT a member of NS. You are NOT a Mortal Kombat creator. You are a Mortal Kombat FAN. What you're creating is fandom. Look, I can even create a blog FOR people to put their stories on if they want, but seriously, stop with your behaviour. It is doing NOTHING for the wikia. CrashBash 18:50, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I'll tell you something: you're right, I'm NOT a member of NS. I'm NOT a Mortal Kombat creator, blabla. But you THINK you are the best, you THINK you can do anything. Well, i'll tell you another story, YOU AIN"T!! So, and the last story is: the Time will learn. <-- It's a puzzle, figure it out!Melf-16 18:57, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Did I say I was? No, I didn't. Don't tell lies about me, it's very rude. WHEN did I say I was the best? I didn't. So stop it, right now, fanboy. Do you want me to create a blog so you can put your story ideas, or not? CrashBash 19:00, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :You really think one of Ns read this Wikia? I don't think so, and if they do, they wont pick stories from this site... :Did you figured it out? Melf-16 19:02, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Are you even READING what I'm writing on YOUR talk page? I have said, countless times, to "drop it". Yet you ignore them. And did I say they would? No, I didn't. That would be for you to express your stories to the fellow members. :Please, stop with this immature behaviour. CrashBash 19:06, September 11, 2010 (UTC) It isn't a obsession. I only will give NS some ideas. that's all. And if we don't argue anywhere else, we'll be blocked, like YOU said. Melf-16 19:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Did you even read about what CT said!? And I didn't SAY that.....I said, quite clearly, that we shouldn't argue on Smoke's page. CrashBash 19:19, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :You said something like this: We will BOTH be banned if we keep on arguing like this, isn't it? And I ain't a Spoiled brat, like you also said. Melf-16 19:27, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I did say that, which means we STOP arguing full stop. And no, I didn't say that, I said you were a spoiled brat. Just drop it, OK? CrashBash 19:29, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :So I'm right. Why this; And I didn't SAY that..... ?? And: And I ain't a Spoiled brat, like you also said --- And no, I didn't say that, I said you were a spoiled brat. Just drop it, OK I don't get you any longer. Melf-16 19:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, stop writing on my talk page and drop this whole thing. Half of your comments make no sense. CrashBash 19:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yours did? Melf-16 19:47, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :I said "drop it". We write no more about this subject, not here, not there, not anywhere. CrashBash 19:48, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'll drop it when NS dont like it. Melf-16 19:52, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :No, "drop it" means you stop going on and on about these ideas of yours. I've tried reasoning with you, but you're being so stubborn....PLEASE tell us your ideas! CrashBash 19:54, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Characters on the background during the intro movie of Armageddon Is it a too long headline? Never mind. Hi, you undid my edit about Dairou being in the background, remember? I actually added that because at some point in the page's history i noticed someone deleted it from the charaters relation section. This also happened in other pages, and that's right, because a random fight is not a relation! (The most excessive was Stryker's "he punches Mileena in the face during Armageddon intro") But let's get to the point: you said that we dodn't NEED these informations, but I disagree. I mean, of course seem useless to have these informations, but we're writing trivia about video games characters! There are no really NEEDED informations! What's the standard to choose if we need or do not need any information? I think every information should be placed here as long as it's true. And in the background of Armageddon's intro happen many interesting things! (Have you noticed that at Smoke kicks Frost off the pyramid and get slammed by Kahn's hammer? Or that at one point you can see Sareena?) I tought we may create a page to Armageddon's intro and write down every movement in the background, so we add these informations without changing the characters' page! What Do you think? Kombatgod 18:07, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, but I'm not one of the "majors" here. You'd be better off asking them. CrashBash 19:06, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know, but before bothering them I thought it was nice to tell our ideas. I mean, they may even take the decisions, but being a wiki, this site belongs to us all! Anyway I think I will propose my idea to Smoke and start doing the page anyway. If it is disliked, will simply be eliminated... Or should I say "TERMINATED"!? (don't know why I should)Kombatgod 21:20, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Rumours. I've put a picture of it in the gallery, but someone deleted it. I'll show it later, OK? Melf-16 07:13, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Lay off the newer users Some users may be new to the concept of a wiki. There is no reason for you to take the tone you did with Mortal kombat rules. Find a better tone to take with less experienced users, no matter how seemingly stupid their actions (excepting vandalism/trolling). Also, I won't ever see this nonsense on this wiki again. You should know better than this. I don't want excuses, only compliance. Do we have an understanding? SmokeSound off! 08:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Look, I'm sorry about the whole Melf incident...but with MKR, I wasn't trying to use any tone. I'm sorry if that came out the wrong way....no, scratch that....THAT it came out the wrong way. CrashBash 09:18, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, but I think I should take a break from the wikia for a little while. I should hopefully be back when I've calmed down. CrashBash 18:53, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Understood. SmokeSound off! 19:39, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I disagree,some people need to get some sense knocked into them,and be told harshly trust me it has happened to me once.(Hangingmanpeter0 10:16, November 18, 2010 (UTC)) :::I think you shouldn't comment on things that have long been dealt with and just leave it be. SmokeSound off! 02:53, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I see why CrashBash is so ticked at newer users,and excuse me for giving my opinion Smoke-Sama. I will leave the matter to you. (Hangingmanpeter0 06:01, November 20, 2010 (UTC)) Your Recent Message to 99.56.80.195 This user only edited the page twice. In the future, contact me and have me lock the page down rather than screaming at the user (particularly since the edit isn't obvious trolling/vandalism). Thanks. SmokeSound off! 02:53, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry about that. I don't always find it easy to keep my cool. OK, I'll try. CrashBash 07:20, November 20, 2010 (UTC) User ddill Hello CrashBash.I know you told people to block me, but I never get off the wiki.I saw the message you gave me and I exept your apology.I am also sorry for my false edits of sareena.The reason I keep changing Sareena is that I am concerned that we will leave her alignment an Unknown forever.Will we keep it that way forever.Also can you answer my message of Kitana's steel fans on Cavalier tunes talk page. 05:34, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Can you please include a space after EVERY full stop, comma or colon? I've already asked you about that. CrashBash 17:50, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :You might want to find a way to get off the wiki until your ban expires or you'll find that it will get a lot longer. SmokeSound off! 05:01, November 30, 2010 (UTC) : :Just think of this ban,as a break from this wiki for awhile, till you cool down..(Hangingmanpeter0 06:17, December 9, 2010 (UTC)) Sorry Sent it to the wrong person, I'll redirect it. In Case You're Interested… I thought you might want to participate in the Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest. No pressure, though. I'm just sending this message to a few people, and I figured you'd want to know. 05:08, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Editing Hiya! Ya know, you can post stuff like favorite pictures or pages on the wiki or just what you like on your user page. Lwgoslayer10 7:37 Jan. 3rd 2011 (UTC) I feel your pain I see what you've went though with that Ddill kid,I guess I should take a break before I get even more annoyed anyways take care bro.(Hangingmanpeter0 10:09, January 7, 2011 (UTC)) Liu Kang's shadow Trust me, that's definetely Liu Kang's shadow. You can tell by the shape and hairstyle. We just have to until he is revealed sooner. I'm still waiting for Liu Kang to be reveal. Like the shadow in the website for the six rosters, but one is locked. Liu Kang definetely fit into the rosters. DRAGONUNKNOWN1999 07:19, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Trust me, there's no proof that it's Liu Kang. It could be just some other completely random person. CrashBash 08:34, January 27, 2011 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS! Sythzor won the "Most Violent Fatality"-Award in the Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest! All prizes will be awarded over the next week (making them is rather difficult and time-consuming). But, rest assured – all winners will receive their prizes as soon as I can make them! Congratulations again! 01:39, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Oh wow! Thank you. I wasn't really expecting to win anything. CrashBash 08:38, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Sheeva Shouldn't Sheeva be confirmed for Mortal Kombat (2011) since the wallpaper shows Sheeva's Fatality, but should be under "Not seen playable but confimed. Ddill 18:26, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : No Sheeva Fatality Wallpaper has been released. The image you're talking about is a fake. Sorry to disappoint. 18:53, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : It's okay. Ddill 19:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC) sorry hey sorry about my grammer i sometime just rush not even thin about usin caps Scorp zero 08:42, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry CrashBash, that was my asshole friend. Sorry to cause you any trouble. Lin Kuego 19:31, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :You seem sincere, so I'll believe you. It's OK, lets just hope it doesn't happen again for both our sakes. Please have fun with your time on the wikia. CrashBash 23:09, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Nice Job Hello CrashBash Well I noticed you when I first arrived at the wiki and since you're an active user I end up seeing your edits every once in a while and I noticed something funny. You must be the user who receives more apologies in the all wiki, new user are always comming by saying they're sorry for something like not signing or their grammar. Well since I think that reminding them to sing and using propper grammar is important, I wanted to congratulate you for the good job you been doing. Best Regards Kuro Selas 20:41, March 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Who I Meant Not you, sorry. SmokeSound off! 23:25, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Edits MK9 I'm sorry for that, but I thought that Tremor was in the game. I Tried to remove the undo's from that other user, who had vandalised the page. It's a bit vague. Sorry Melf-16 18:50, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok sorry :Sorry for what? By not leaving an actual heading, you've completely confused me. First of all, don't leave a comment in an unrelated topic, instead, make a new one. Also, remember to sign your name when writing on a talk page, like I'm doing now. CrashBash 21:35, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Images For future reference, images are to be no larger than 250px. This includes template images. See this blog for details. SmokeSound off! 21:32, April 18, 2011 (UTC) X Ray I'm not saying that the characters touch the heart or ribs, i'm saying when they damage the spine, the impact damages the heart and ribs too.Ddill 17:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :If it doesn't happen then it doesn't happen. This is not an exact science. CrashBash 19:22, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :It did happen. Ddill 04:06, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :Like I said, not an exact science. CrashBash 06:01, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that, I was going to make a blog post, but I made the idiotic move and used the talk page. Again, sorry. --ByakuyaTALK 18:11, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Everyone There is only one place everyone met. They all met in Armageddon. It all started in the intro. They all worked together to fight Evil. Also, there hasn't been any complaints that they wwre forced to do it. Ddill 20:41, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, they did all meet in Armageddon, which, as we've said many times, and I'll say again so you understand this......Does........Not.......COUNT! '''Character allies and enemies can be anything OUTSIDE that, but not Armageddon. We've explained this to you countless times. CrashBash 20:43, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Klassic costumes ﻿Is it possible that the creators are still working on Kitana/Jade/Mileena/Ermac/Cyrax/Sektor Klassic Fatalies when they release them for DLC. Csand 22:34, May 19, 2011 (UTC)﻿ :I'm not the person to ask by any definition of the word. Sorry. CrashBash 22:41, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Prizes Kreate - a - Kombatant Hello I started the new Kreate - a - Kombatant contest and I thought you would like to know. You can read all the rules in here. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 01:03, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! CONGRATULATIONS! Viper took the third place in the KAK kontest! Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 14:09, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Congrats the Bash of Crash. Kapodaco! 20:02, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, whatz up, its metallicakid Hey, i think sektor is way better than cyrax.﻿ Signature :At the top of the screen, it clearly says "This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes or by using the signature button". That is one of the most important rules on this wikia. CrashBash 20:32, July 23, 2011 (UTC) : : : :Oops!, fuck, sorry dude, I was in a rush. I'll sign my posts next time. : Metallicakid 11:33, July 29, 2011 : Just so others that want to talk to you don't have to go through your page, a "talk" part should be added. Don't forget the custom box or it won't work properly. No pressure though.--'' STORM II '' 16:15, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Victory Poses Sorry for doing it. And you wouldn't need to repeat, but I did not see your mensage in the first time. :That's OK, but please create a seperate topic (do not add it to one which hs no relevence) and also sign your name. CrashBash (talk) 22:45, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Look, I know that you're right. But, the victory poses are part of characters finishers. Much like throws are not moves, but simply skills. If the Victory Poses cannot be able to be Finishers, then, where they can be placed? GleidsonMK (talk) 19:30, May 11, 2012. :Nowhere. They simply don't belong anywhere. And they're not part of character finishers. To be a finisher, you'd need to press buttons. And that would mean a fatality or one of the other various finishers. CrashBash (talk) 09:00, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :Alright then, what abou the question below? GleidsonMK 01:19, May 14, 2012 (UTC)GleidsonMK The Project Mortal Kombat Hey CrashBash, have you heard about the Mortal Kombat Project? GleidsonMK 23:37, May 11, 2012 (UTC)GleidsonMK Thank you so much for fixing that I don't know what happend but I was making an edit on Bo' Rai Cho and when I finished the top part went whacky. Thanks again. Kahn86 (talk) 10:25, December 1, 2012 (UTC)